What No One Saw Coming
by LycoX
Summary: She was the one person no one in Team Arrow saw coming.


**What No**

 **One Saw Coming**

 **Disclaimer: Based on an idea from CG, who needs to take my no more ideas warning more seriously. Note that I have not seen the episode in full aside from some clips here and there so this might suffer because of that.**

* * *

"Look, I get that you're pissed with me, Hoss. But you spyin' on us gives us equal reason to be just as pissed with you since you couldn't just outright come to us like a normal person. Yeah, I nearly betrayed you but I didn't cause I managed to get my head on straight and talk with a damn good lawyer where my little girl is concerned. Who thankfully got Watson to back off after some warning from her superiors." Rene 'Wild Dog' Ramirez declared to Oliver and the rest despite the fact that to Rene, she seemed to back off a little too easily.

And Oliver couldn't deny feeling anger and betrayal sweep through him at what he'd been told. "Get out." Bit out the man finally.

"Not happenin', Hoss. You got no right to order me around right now after the shit you pulled with us. Hell, if I leave now, I get the feelin' I won't be the only one." Rene replied and gaining a glare from the other man but didn't back down.

"Rene's right. How can we be a team if we're spying on one another? Especially when we need to be more unified then ever with Watson and Cayden James at us from two fronts." Reasoned Dinah as she came to stand beside Rene in support.

The narrowing of Oliver's eyes was the only response she would get and Diggle had a feeling if this went on any longer, heads would more then likely roll. Hell, he'd never even approved of the spying and had thought Oliver was having a dumb Blonde moment when he asked him if he had any better ideas. Which confronting the team was the best idea possible but he just chose to ignore it cause he had that damned mindset about there really being no other way and not wanting to listen to reason. Felicity going along with it really didn't help matters any either and Digg had thought she knew better by now after everything but clearly not. Not knowing that Felicity herself had justified the decision to herself numerous times in effort to think it would mean she was worthy of being mentioned in the history books by Thawne's time. "If you're gonna be on his side, then you can get out too."

"Then I guess that'll include me. Cause I won't be part of a team where a team leader can't trust those he leads and goes behind our backs just to find out something. Cause then how we can trust that leader? Or those who help lead this team." Curtis said as he came to stand next to Rene and Dinah while giving a pointed look towards Felicity and Diggle.

Something Felicity wasn't too appreciative of while Diggle understood it perfectly. Oliver glared angrily at the trio and was about to tell them off when his phone rang. Making him frown as he saw it was Quentin and answered it. "A little busy right now, Quentin."

" _Whatever it is, is gonna have to wait cause you need to be watchin' the news RIGHT NOW._ "

His frown deepening, Oliver rushed over to the computers as he hung up and had one pull up a news channel with the rest of the team not too far behind. On the screen was a smug looking Agent Watson. "Man, I'd love to do somethin' about that smugness." Muttered Rene annoyedly and gaining nods of agreement.

" _Good evening, citizens of Star City, tonight, I, Agent Watson, bring to you proof that your Mayor is in fact, the Green Arrow. And its all thanks to a witness who was willing to come forward to bring us this information._ " And with that, she stepped to the side and gestured for a figure to step up.

One who was wearing a hood as cameras flashed as they took pictures while Oliver's teeth grounded together. Soon, the figure pulled back the hood and the team either gasped in shock and surprise or simply widened their eyes in shock and surprise. As it was none other then Evelyn Sharpe with her face looking badly burnt but still recognizable despite it. "Aww shit." Rene groaned.

"Yep..." Agreed Curtis worriedly.

" _Good evening… My name is Evelyn Sharpe and last year… I joined Oliver Queen's team of vigilantes,_ _t_ _hinking it would be a good thing to help those in need. And… It was. At least until I discovered that Oliver Queen, aka the Green Arrow, is nothing more then a lying cold blooded killer! A fact those he recruits are terribly blinded too and wouldn't listen to me_ _about_ _him_ _no matter what I did or said!_ _These burns on my face and even all across my body… Are the results of my attempt to find help to stop Oliver Queen for good!_ _I am here tonight to finally see justice done to stop this madman and prevent the rest of the team from becoming just like him! So with my coming forward to testify and this city willing to do the right thing, Oliver Queen can finally be brought down for good!_ " Evelyn then stepped back and rushed to Watson and hugged her. Even beginning to cry heavily as she did so as questions began to be loudly asked.

And if Oliver hadn't felt betrayed before by Evelyn last year… He truly did now this time around as he glared darkly at the screen. "Well… Now what do we do?" Dinah asked in a worried manner with a frown on her face.

But she and the others would get no answer from the man himself just yet.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Depending on reaction to this, I may continue this. But it will be awhile before I do so.**


End file.
